Jurassic World Evolution
}} Jurassic World Evolution is a business simulation game developed and published by Frontier Developments. Based on the 2015 film ''Jurassic World'', Jurassic World Evolution is a park-building simulation, in which players create a dinosaur park on a series of islands from the film franchise. Players work to maintain numerous elements of the park, such as guest satisfaction, safety, and dinosaur comfort, and are challenged by events such as dinosaur breakouts, financial setbacks and destructive weather. Jurassic World Evolution has three main modes, Campaign, Challenge and Sandbox. In Campaign mode, players are tasked with developing parks on the legendary islands of the Muertes Archipelago, and are presented with contracts from the three main divisions of the Hammond Foundation, Science, Entertainment and Security, which in turn provide unique rewards based on the player's reputation with each branch. Jeff Goldblum, Bryce Dallas Howard and BD Wong reprise their roles from the film franchise to provide a narrative to the campaign. Challenge Mode allows players to create a park with adjustable levels of difficulty, resulting in the ability to unlock unique dinosaur skins, while Sandbox Mode provides unrestricted creative freedom for the player. Since its launch, Jurassic World Evolution has sold more than two million copies, and has become Frontier's most successful game. To date, it has been supported by three expansion packs, the most recent being Return to Jurassic Park, released on 10 December 2019. Additionally, there has been four dinosaur packs released for the game, as well as a cosmetic skin pack and numerous free updates that include major changes to the base game. __TOC__ Official description Life Finds a Way Take charge of operations on the legendary islands of the Muertes archipelago and bring the wonder, majesty and danger of dinosaurs to life. Build for Science, Entertainment or Security interests in an uncertain world where life always finds a way. Bioengineer dinosaurs that think, feel and react intelligently to the world around them. Play with life itself to give your dinosaurs unique behaviors, traits and appearances, then contain and profit from them to fund your global search for lost dinosaur DNA. Control the big picture with deep management tools or go hands-on to confront challenges on the ground or in the air. Expand your islands and choose your own journey in an all-new narrative featuring iconic characters from across the franchise and decades of ''Jurassic lore at your fingertips.'' Coming this June 12th 2018, ''Jurassic World Evolution is a new chapter in the official Jurassic mythology that puts you in charge of cinema’s most famous tourist destination.'' Features Park creation In Jurassic World Evolution, players are able to build their own dinosaur theme park on Isla Nublar, the island featured in Jurassic Park and Jurassic World, as well as the five islands of the Muertes Archipelago, each with its own unique characteristics and challenges. Players begin on Isla Matanceros, where the goal is to acquire a three-star rating to unlock the next island.O'Brian, Lucy (March 29, 2018). JURASSIC WORLD EVOLUTION WANTS TO SHOW YOU THE BEST DINOSAURS YOU'VE EVER SEEN IGN. Retrieved April 19, 2018 While each island unlocks larger and more popular dinosaurs and facilities, players are able to travel across their different parks at their leisure, with the ultimate goal of the game being to attract a five star rating on each island in the Muertes Archipelago, which will in turn unlock Isla Nublar. .]] While earlier islands are generally idyllic, as players progress further through the archipelago, more serious challenges begin to emerge. On later islands such as Isla Pena and Isla Sorna, powerful storms are common and can disrupt power and disable fencing, allowing dinosaurs to escape into the park.Rougeau, Michael (March 29, 2018). Jurassic World Evolution Is A Chaotic Sandbox For Dinosaur Management Mayhem Gamespot. Retrieved June 14, 2018 Like in the original Jurassic Park, players also must manage potential sabotage from subversive elements within their own organisation if they neglect one of the park's three major divisions. Players respond to these challenges by either relying on the game's AI or, in some cases, taking direct control over a ranger jeep or ACU helicopter to tranquillize a rampaging dinosaur, resupply feeders or repair damaged fences. Players are able to modify the environment of their parks by planting thick forests of trees, creating water sources and adjusting the height of the terrain. In turn, dinosaurs will interact with their environment, with different species requiring different environmental factors to prosper.(March 29, 2018). Jurassic World Evolution - First Official Gameplay Demo Youtube. Retrieved on June 14, 2018 Lore Jurassic World Evolution draws heavily from established Jurassic lore, containing easter eggs and references to all five films in the franchise. The in-game lore itself is, according to Jurassic World director Colin Trevorrow, "soft-canon". A key bridge to the films is the character Ian Malcolm, voiced by Jeff Goldblum, who acts as the central character and narrator to the events of Jurassic World Evolution. Malcolm acts as the voice of reason in the game, warning against the inevitable chaos which will occur if the player adheres too closely to the three main department heads in the game. Goldblum is joined by Bryce Dallas Howard and BD Wong, who portray Claire Dearing and Dr. Henry Wu respectively, reprising their roles from the Jurassic series. Owen Grady, first introduced alongside Dearing in Jurassic World also appears in the game in likeness only, as he's portrayed by A.J. Locascio, rather than Chris Pratt. Dinosaurs At launch, Jurassic World Evolution featured 37 unique species of dinosaur, and 42 with the Deluxe Edition.Chiodini, Johnny (March, 29, 2018). Jurassic World Evolution finds a way to be refreshingly different Eurogamer. Retrieved June 14, 2018 '' fights against a Tyrannosaurus in Evolution.]] Dinosaurs are acquired by constructing an Expedition Center, which allows players to send paleontologists to real-world dig sites to gather fossils, which in turn provide DNA. Players can then integrate the DNA of a host of modern animals to fill sequence gaps, giving each dinosaur unique traits as a result. Once players reach 50% viability by extracting more DNA, they are able to release a dinosaur into an enclosure via the Hammond Creation Lab. Each available DNA strain corresponds to a unique trait which can be applied to the dinosaurs, such as their level of aggression, their lifespan and even their appearance. Alternate skin colors and variations are available to differentiate dinosaurs from one another. Dinosaurs react intelligently to both the environment, to each other and to guests. Territorial species will fight to maintain dominance, while others are content to share their enclosure with other species. However, the individual needs of each dinosaur, such as hunger, thirst and adequate surroundings, must be maintained to prevent them from attempting to escape their enclosures. Often as a result of their large size, all dinosaurs, including herbivores, are hazardous to guests and must be contained to prevent panic. Divisions In Jurassic World Evolution, players come into contact with key figures in the Hammond Foundation charged with the park's development. These individuals are affiliated with either the Science, Entertainment or Security divisions, each of which offer missions that help the player progress through the islands. The Science division, headed by Dr. Kajal Dua, seeks to advance cloning technology and provide the park with complete dinosaur genomes.The Entertainment division, led by Isaac Clement, is responsible for ensuring guest satisfaction and ever more impressive species of dinosaur. The Security division, headed by George Lambert, is responsible for ensuring safety, while simultaneously creating more dangerous species to test the park's defenses. While players are encouraged to take full advantage of the benefits provided by a single division, this also leads to the potential of sabotage from one of the others if they feel they are not receiving proper attention. Voice cast *Jeff Goldblum as Dr. Ian MalcolmGilyadov, Alex (April 25, 2018). MORE JURASSIC WORLD ACTORS JOIN THE CAST OF JURASSIC WORLD: EVOLUTION IGN. Retrieved June 14, 2018 *Bryce Dallas Howard as Claire Dearing *BD Wong as Dr. Henry Wu *A.J. LoCascio as Owen Grady *Graham Vick as Cabot Finch *Shazia Nicholls as Dr. Kajal Dua *Steve Toussaint as George Lambert *Osy Ikhile as Isaac Clement *Sam Neill as Dr. Alan Grant *Laura Dern as Dr. Ellie Sattler *Mackenzie Gray as John Hammond Development and release Announcement and Pre-Release Based primarily on Jurassic World, the fourth instalment in the Jurassic Park franchise, Jurassic World Evolution was first announced by Frontier Developments on 20 August 2017, for an expected release to coincide with Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom in the Summer of 2018. The original game announcement reads: Frontier Developments today announced its new game, Jurassic World Evolution, and revealed the first trailer. Based on Universal Pictures’ iconic film franchise and created in collaboration with Universal Brand Development, the game expands on the official Jurassic World mythology and puts players in charge of cinema’s greatest tourist destination – where they will have the opportunity to create and manage their own Jurassic World. Launching in summer 2018, Jurassic World Evolution will be coming to PC, the PlayStation®4 computer entertainment system, and the Xbox One all-in-one games and entertainment system.(August 20, 2017). FRONTIER ANNOUNCES JURASSIC WORLD EVOLUTION Jurassic World Evolution. Retrieved June 14, 2018 After being announced at GamesCon 2017, the first gameplay footage was revealed on October 7 at Frontier Expo. On December 23, 2017, IGN released an IGN First Videohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nF8IYKzfrUA previewing the game. Starting on January 19, 2018, Frontier began releasing weekly videos that featured individual species of dinosaur known as "Species Profiles".Walker, Alex (October 9, 2017). A First Look At Jurassic World Evolution Kotaku. Retrieved June 14, 2018 To create their dinosaurs, which they intended to be the best ever featured in a game, Frontier worked closely with Universal Pictures, which provided the dinosaur models and sounds used in the Jurassic films to ensure authenticity to the franchise. In addition, the team at Frontier worked to tie the game into the expanded lore of the franchise, watching all four films released in the franchise, and reading the original novels by Michael Crichton.Keyes, Rob (April 2, 2018). Jurassic World Evolution: Creative Director Michael Brookes Interview Screenrant. Retrieved June 14, 2018 The Tyrannosaurus was one of the first dinosaurs to be developed for the game, with the development team using obtained audio files from the films, altering them slightly to ensure both authenticity and realism. When possible, the team endeavoured to include both Jurassic lore and real-life paleontology, ensuring that the animals felt like Jurassic Park dinosaurs, while also retaining a degree of realism. For example, the Edmontosaurus featured in the game is based on its depiction on the Jurassic World website, however, it includes a small head crest based on the latest paleontological findings.Krupa, Daniel (May 16, 2018). HOW JURASSIC WORLD EVOLUTION MADE ITS T.REX - IGN FIRST IGN. Retrieved June 14, 2018 Release Jurassic World Evolution was digitally released on June 12, 2018 on PC, Xbox One and PlayStation 4, with a physical release for consoles following on July 3rd of the same year.O'Brian, Lucy (March 29, 2018). Jurassic World Evolution Gets Official Digital, Physical Release Date: Life finds a way on June 12 and July 3 IGN. Retrieved June 14, 2018 A patch, featuring dinosaurs introduced in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom was released to coincide with the film's release.Krupa, Daniel (May 18, 2018). MAINTAINING ORDER IN JURASSIC WORLD EVOLUTION (DEVELOPER DIARY) – IGN FIRST IGN. Retrieved June 14, 2018 On July 19, it was reported that Jurassic World Evolution hit one million digital and physical sales.http://ie.ign.com/articles/2018/07/19/jurassic-world-evolution-hits-1-million-copies-sold Expansions, Updates, and DLC Jurassic World Evolution features both payed DLC and free Update content additions to its base game. Expansion Packs The first expansion pack for Jurassic World Evolution was Secrets of Dr. Wu, released in November 2018. The expansion featured new locations, new dinosaurs, and missions, as well as a new story involving Dr. Henry Wu, voiced by BD Wong. In the DLC, players are placed in control over Wu's secret facilities on Isla Muerta and Isla Tacaño, and become involved in the creation of three new hybrid dinosaurs: Stegoceratops, Ankylodocus, and Spinoraptor. The pack also added the large herbivore Olorotitan and the venomous small carnivore Troodon. Other additions included in the DLC are new building and genetic upgrades, allowing players to alter the social needs and requirements of every dinosaur species. Additionally, the pack also includes access to genetic material which allows the Indominus rex to camouflage. Claire's Sanctuary is the second expansion pack for the game, featuring Bryce Dallas Howard who reprises her role as Claire Dearing from the movie franchise and her efforts to save the dinosaurs of Isla Nublar from the impending eruption of Mount Sibo by relocating them to Sanctuary. The pack features the Albertosaurus, Euoplocephalus and Ouranosaurus, the Jurassic Tour, Paleobotany and new locations. The third expansion pack for the game, Return to Jurassic Park includes a plethora of content based on the original Jurassic Park, as well as its 1997 sequel, The Lost World: Jurassic Park, featuring new locations, dinosaurs and missions. In the expansion, players are aided in a new campaign featuring Jeff Goldblum, Sam Neill and Laura Dern reprising their roles from the movie, as they work to reclaim Jurassic Park from the dinosaurs and open it to the public. The pack includes a new Jurassic Park themed set of buildings and attractions, as well as updates to dinosaurs such as Velociraptor, Tyrannosaurus and Triceratops to more closely match their appearance in the movie. Additionally, the pack also features new two highly-requested species, the tiny but vicious Compsognathus and the majestic flying Pteranodon. ---- Dinosaur Packs In addition to expansion packs, the game is also supported with Dinosaur Packs, which include a select number of additional dinosaur species. The Deluxe Dinosaur Pack was launched alongside the base game, and included Crichtonsaurus, Suchomimus, Majungasaurus, Archaeornithomimus and Styracosaurus. Late in 2018, the Cretaceous Dinosaur Pack expanded the game with three new creatures from the Cretaceous period, Dreadnoughtus, Carcharodontosaurus and Iguanodon. The Carnivore Dinosaur Pack expanded the roster of carnivorous species with the highly requested Proceratosaurus, Herrerasaurus and Acrocanthosaurus. In September 2019, the Herbivore Dinosaur Pack similarly expanded the roster of herbivorous dinosaurs with Homalocephale, Nigersaurus and Dryosaurus. Skin Collections The Raptor Squad Skin Collection is the first skin collection for the game, and grants access to genes allowing players to incubate Velociraptors with four new skin patterns based on the Raptor Squad from the Jurassic World movie. ---- ---- Game Updates , which introduced improved terrain tools.]] Alongside payed DLC, the game is supported through the continual release of free content updates. Game updates may consist of bug fixes, minor additions, and new features. Some patches are notable for including major additions or features to the game. *The Fallen Kingdom Dinosaur Update was released to tie-in to Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. It included six dinosaurs introduced in the movie, Allosaurus, Baryonyx, Carnotaurus, Indoraptor, Sinoceratops and Stygimoloch. *'Update 1.4' was released on 13 September, 2018, and added Challenge Mode to the game. Additionally, it added numerous fixes and additions, including new guest camera views, more realistic dinosaur sizes and improved dinosaur behavior. *'Update 1.5' was released on 20 November, 2018, and introduced herding and sleeping mechanics, a dynamic day-night cycle, dinosaur herding, and new high capacity feeders. *'Update 1.6' was released on 13 December, 2018, and introduced new Challenge Mode islands and options. *'Update 1.7' was released on 17 April, 2019, and included the addition of Capture Mode and numerous other fixes. *'Update 1.8' was released on 18 June, 2019, and included scenery items, allowing players to place individual rocks and trees, improvements and additions to landscaping, specialized fish feeders for spinosaurids, a wetland need, building placement improvements and the ability to allow gyrospheres to move between different exhibits. *'Update 1.9' was released on August 27, 2019, and included the Nasutoceratops which was seen in the Battle at Big Rock short film. *'Update 1.10' was released on September 17, 2019, and added sandbox mode to all islands in the game. *'Update 1.11' was released on November 26, 2019, coinciding with the release of Raptor Squad Skin Collection, and additionally included numerous fixes for broken animations. *'Update 1.12' was released on December 10, 2019 alongside the Return to Jurassic Park expansion pack, and included new ranger interactions with dinosaurs and the Restroom building. Soundtrack The soundtrack contains music that is featured in Jurassic World Evolution. The music was composed by Jeremiah Pena and it was released on December 14, 2018. Gallery Official images Species Profiles Trailers Developer diaries Interviews Livestreams Trivia *''Jurassic World Evolution'' is often considered to be the spiritual successor to Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis — a park simulator game released in 2003. External links * [https://www.jurassicworldevolution.com/#masthead Jurassic World Evolution Official site] * [https://forums.frontier.co.uk/forumdisplay.php?f=63 Jurassic World Evolution Official forums] References and notes Further reading Category:Games Category:Jurassic World Evolution